


The Beauty and the Witch

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: F/M, basically the only mortal who knows of her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: Bored with her life post Riverdale, Sabrina remembers a certain football player she met via Jughead that might be able to stir away some of that boredom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing something for these two. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is probably going to be up within a few hours but a quick thank you to emoreggiemantle on Tumblr for their support. They were like my cheerleader through this and I hope everyone likes it!

It had been months since Sabrina had even stepped foot on Riverdale soil. She hadn't even talked to the only friend she had made there, Jughead. She was still getting good grades with school and her magic was getting slightly better, but her life seemed...so boring still! Even becoming captain of the Greendale Mariners cheer team couldn't really get her as excited as usual. The power and leading these women was great, sure, but what more could she need? Was she in a slump? Was she...becoming more mortal?

She sat on the moving bus, gazing out the window, trying to figure it out. Her hand rested on her chin, her black fingernails being vibrant against her pale skin, the only think that showed her personality while she was in her uniform. Her usually dark makeup was replaced with a slightly exaggerated light color makeup look. Ever her trademark black headband was replaced with a school color headband. Sabrina's mind was clearly not there and wasn't brought out of her zone until the bust stopped. She gave her head a shake before gathering her duffel bag and standing up.

As everyone piled off the bus, Sabrina looked around her what could have been life. She bit her lower glossed lip as they walked to the field. Sabrina was the first to drop her duffel on the sidle line to get her pom poms out. She shoved the duffel out of the way before shouting to her team "Grab your pom poms and stretch, ladies! We've got a short amount of time before kickoff!"

Sabrina plopped on the ground and began to stretch, eyeing the field to see Riverdale's cheerleaders. She wasn't watching long since she heard a loud, boisterous laugh from the other side of the field. Brina's eyes caught the sight of the tall tan man she had met briefly with Jughead not too long ago. She thought it over trying to remember his name, thinking it was Reggie. He had his hand on one of the other player's shoulder and was clearly boasting about something, but Sabrina couldn't hear him. He had come on a bit strong to her the one moment they did meet, but as she stood up to stretch, she watched him, seeing him shoving some of his fellow players and boast loudly. She smirked as she grabbed her pom poms again and headed over to the team, an idea starting to bloom in her mind. 

"Alright girls. Listen up!" Sabrina yelled, pushing the thought away for a moment, the cheerleaders coming over towards her. "These are our rivals. We need to be on our top game tonight. Those girls don't have anything on us. You girls work hard and I want those Riverdale girls to know that. Ready team?" She put her hand into middle, pom pom and all, while the girls followed suit. "Greendale on three! One...two...three!" The girls yelled together before they moved into position. 

Sabrina was facing the crowd, giving her best whoops and hollers, before turning to face the field. When she turned around, she noticed Reggie looking at her, him nodding his head towards her with a smirk. She playfully rolled her eyes with a smile, half glad to see that he recognized her, before looking over to the team and move her hands so the pom poms were overlapping each other in front of her as the kickoff started.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the game was over, Greendale barely winning 27 to 24 with the help of her "hidden" magic, when Sabrina waited behind to try and catch Reggie before he was about to leave. Sure, she could try and text Jughead to see if he had his number, but Sabrina wasn't one to take things the easy way. She nervously waited by the bleachers where Riverdale fans were, hoping that he would see her, and that she wouldn't miss the bus to get back to Greendale. She let out a loud sigh when she did see him walking alone. 

"Hey!" Sabrina said in a slightly excited tone, heading over to meet him halfway.

"Well look who it is. My favorite...blondie?" Reggie asked, looking over her hair, making Sabrina laugh.

"Sure, blonde." Sabrina said laughing with him.

"Sabrina, right?" Reggie said, clearly thinking it over slightly.

"You got it. Sabrina Spellman." she said, not remembering if Jughead introduced her by her full name.

"Didn't know you were a cheerleader. Jughead didn't mention that." Reggie said, licking his lips slightly as he looked over her.

"I wasn't one when I met him." Sabrina said before discreetly pointing with her arms crossed over her chest to get him to keep his gaze on her eyes. "But I do remember you offering up that kiss."

Reggie smirked and moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Well, I could think of better places to kiss than under the bleachers, but if this is the ideal location..." he said, shrugging slightly and trying to lean over to her. He moved his arms to get off his jacket to replace his arm, noticing she was only in the uniform as was probably cold.

"Hold it, Casanova. I'm not that type of girl.." Sabrina said, putting her hand up to stop him, his lips barely brushing her hand. "But I did want to give you my number so we could get to that point. Sound fair?"

Reggie nodded before pulling out his phone from his back pocket and unlocking it with his finger. Sabrina moved her hand and pulled out hers, pulling up her contacts. They cautiously exchanged phones and began putting in each other's numbers. Sabrina did what she usually did with her friends when putting her name in her phone and put a crystal ball emoji at the end of her name before saving it and handing it back to him. He handed hers back and searched to see what she had put.

"A crystal ball? You should have put a kiss mark." Reggie teased, his arm still around her shoulders. 

"Like you did?" Sabrina asked with a laugh, looking up at him and seeing he also had put the arm flexing muscle emoji as well. "I have to go catch the bus. Text me?"

"Sure thing, Nancy Drew." Reggie said as they parted way, her running as fast as she could to make sure she made it to the bus.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sabrina sat up anxiously in her bed, rereading the texts the two had sent on the bus, and while she was doing homework and spell practice. She didn't expect him to text back quickly. Sure, he bragged that all girls want to kiss him or whatever, but he was the first text AND was consistent on texting her back? Something was off, but she didn't put much mind to it as she sat on her bed and texted him, planning on meeting up with him tomorrow. Well, a date in his words, but she wasn't going to call it that to him. It wasn't long before she heard the soft steps of her familiar, Salem, before he actually jumped on the bed and laid on Reggie's jacket.

"Salem, get off of that. It's not my jacket. It's Reggie's." Sabrina said, picking him up and putting him on her bed before laying the jacket on her desk chair, brushing the cat's fur off of it. 

"Who's Reggie?" Salem asked, moving to sit up and look at her while they spoke.

Sabrina sat back down on her bed and pulled out one of her spell books. "None of your business, that's who." she said, picking up her phone again, before making a face as she was clearly thinking over what she was going to send before sending the text to Reggie.

"Ahh a mortal. What would your aunts think?" Salem asked before answering for her. "They would not be happy at all."

"Salem, shut up. I know about not being with mortals, but...he might be able to help me with the whole "bored with life" thing that I've been going through." Sabrina said, putting her phone down to finally look at the cat. "He's nothing like most of the guys over here. They're all goody goodies and..boring. They're looking for a boring wife to have their boring kids and just..."

"Be boring?" Salem asked in a sarcastic tone, stretching and trying to get comfortable.

"Exactly! Reggie can be a jerk, but...boring is something I don't think he is." Sabrina said honestly before getting up and heading to her dresser to change. "Hopefully I find out more about him on our date tomorrow, but I think he'll definitely be what I need."

Salem rolled his eyes before asking "Do Hilda and Zelda know you're going to meet a mortal boy from Riverdale tommorrow?"

"Oh yeah, totally. They're so ready that they're planning a wedding for us." Sabrina said as she changed into her pajamas. "Yeah, they don't know, and you aren't going to tell them or I'll toss every tuna can out of here."

"You wouldn't!" Salem said, making Sabrina turn around and shoot him a serious look. "Fine. I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you. The story I told them is that I'm out studying tomorrow at the library with friends and then we're going to get something to eat, maybe catch a movie. That's your story too." Sabrina said, getting back on her bed and seeing what Reggie sent.

"I said I'm keeping quiet, not covering for you." Salem said, moving to lay beside her and brushed against her leg. Sabrina reached down and scratched behind his ears.

"That's fine. I'm just letting you know." Sabrina said, putting down the phone and picking up Salem to scratch his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience, y'all! I know this took longer than expected but here are the links to my sources!
> 
> Flower color info: http://www.passiongrowers.com/web/ot/colors.asp
> 
> Sabrina's necklace: http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/xrtb76-i.jpg
> 
> Sabrina's dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/37/ff/f6/37fff616ec9f7dae02540920b709e2f3.jpg (but in black)

Sabrina stood in front of the restaurant, his jacket on her shoulders again, looking around for him. She looked at the time again on her phone and thought about heading back home. While she put her phone in her purse, she noticed him walking over. For a split second, he had a slightly nervous look on his face while looking over the small rose in his hand, but it quickly disappeared when he saw her standing near the door.

The two walked towards each other to meet halfway. Sabrina couldn't help but smile at the outfit Reggie was wearing. His jeans were cleanly ironed and he was in a nice white button up. He was also holding an orange rose, making her raise a brow at the color. Reggie was clearly looking over her outfit, making her worry that she might not look "fancy" enough. She was in a black sundress that had red poppies all along the edge of the skirt and at the chest with a black shirt paired underneath and her signature headband in her hair. Sabrina was also in black skinny jeans and black converse with her signature necklace which had her gemstone in the middle and had two moons and stars beside them.

When the two met halfway, they both smiled awkwardly and laughed. Regigge offered up the rose and Sabrina took it gently from him. 

"Why orange?" Sabrina asked as nicely as she could, hoping she wasn't being rude.

"It's for enthusiasm about the relationship we're attempting to start." Reggie said with a small blush, trying to hide it.

"That's...very sweet." Sabrina said, switching the rose to her free hand to offer up the other hand to him. He gently took her hand into his as they walked into the restaurant, Sabrina having to practically run for Reggie's one step since he had long legs.

The two were sat in a booth near the back beside each other. Sabrina put the rose on the table before awkwardly trying to pick up the menu with one hand. Reggie noticed the awkwardness and removed his hand.

"Sorry for holding on to your hand too long." Sabrina said, moving her free hand to hold on to the menu.

"I understand. If we were reversed, I'd take advantage of touching me too." Reggie said before looking at the menu.

"I have a feeling you touch yourself plenty." Sabrina said, trying not to laugh at her own comment.

Reggie tried not to be too angry at her since it was pretty funny, laughing softly to himself. He looked over at her while she was figuring out what to order, nervously wiping his hand on his pants.

Once the two decided what to eat and ordered, Reggie moved slightly closer to Sabrina. Sabrina looked over to him and smiled softly over to him. "So...you know how I said last night I have a secret that I had to show you in person?"

Reggie's expression turned to one of a mix of worry and intrigue. "Are you sure it's something you should do in public?" he asked, cautiously putting his hand on her back.

Sabrina shook her head and licked her lips. "It's nothing like that at all!" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh!" Reggie said with a nervous laugh as well. His hand softly began to rub her back. "What is this secret then?"

"First, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone of my secret." Sabrina said softly, lifting her hand up to do a pinkie swear.

Reggie's face clearly showed that he was thinking it over. He lifted his hand up and linked their pinkies together. "I swear I'll never tell." he sad softly, looking into her eyes while he did.

She kept their pinkies locked before Sabrina said "I'm a witch."

"Don't call yourself that! You seem very nice." Reggie said, his face turning to a look of worry.

Sabrina smiled softly and blushed. "No, Reggie, I have magical powers." she said quietly.

"Prove it." Reggie said softly, moving his hand from hers.

Sabrina looked around the restaurant before grabbing the rose off the table. She pointed at the flower, a small line of dust coming from it, and changing the rose to be white with red on the edges. Reggie's eyes went wide at the sight, looking at her when she was done.

"You weren't joking..." he said while she put the rose on the table. "I won't tell anyone, but...why tell me?"

Their food arrived before she could answer. The two of them took their first bites before Sabrina answered. "I wanted to tell you because I feel like you would be of help with my magic mischief." she said honestly.

Reggie finished the bite in his mouth before smiling wickedly. "What kind of mischief? Like what are the limits?" he asked before getting another bite in his mouth.

"No killing people, bringing people/animals back from the the dead, no time messing, things like that." Sabrina said in between bites.

Reggie nodded and lick some of the food off his face. "Hmm...I definitely have a few ideas." he said with the grin again. He moved close to whisper in her ear. "Trip up that waiter." he said, pointing to the young man who was taring down at the customer's chest while she was ordering. Sabrina noticed this and discreetly pointed at the writer, making him spill her drink on her chest. Sabrina and Reggie tried to hide how hard they were laughing. Sabrina even had to hide her face to hide how hard she was laughing as the waiter was trying to clean up and trying to wipe up the customer's chest.

The two finally calmed down and finished eating, Reggie being kind and taking care of the check, something Sabrina wasn't expecting. Once they left the restaurant, the two went to a nearby empty park, hand in hand. 

"I have a really nice spot in mind that we could be at, but I would need to call an Uber." Reggie said, kind of thinking aloud.

"You don't need one." Sabrina said with a slight smirk.

"You drive?" Reggie asked, raising a brow.

"Not quite..." Sabrina said. She moved to look around before reaching for her keys and pulling off what looked to be a broomstick key chain. She pointed at it with the gold dust being released from her finger to make the broomstick normal size. She put her keys back in her purse before getting on the broomstick, putting it between her legs.

Reggie looked over her and raised a brow. "You're joking, right?" he asked skeptically.

"No?" Sabrina asked before she started to levitate off the ground, her feet not touching the ground.

His eyes went wide before she got back on the ground. "Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yes, Princess Jasmine." Sabrina teased, sticking out her tongue. She put her tongue away before asking "Do you trust me?"

"Yes.." Reggie said, Sabrina helping him on, and having him hold on to her before she slowly lifted them off the ground. He wrapped his arms around her middle tight, bringing her closer to him, making her hold on to the broom tighter.

"Be careful!" Sabrina said in a worried voice. "I've never driven this with two people on it."

Reggie looked more nervous as the two were high in the ground and off into the sky. Sabrina looked behind at him slightly and asked "Where did you want to go?"

"Atop that hill." Reggie said nervously, pointing to where he was talking about, making him be even closer to her. She could feel his breath on him and her cheeks went red as she flew in that direction.

It wasn't long before they got to where Reggie pointed. Sabrina slowly got the two of them on the ground. Once their feet touched, Reggie immediately got off and kissed the ground, being melodramatic. Sabrina rolled her eyes and got off the broom, using her magic to make the broom smaller and put it on her key chain again. 

"Was it really that bad?" Sabrina asked as she sat on the ground, her face turning one into worry.

"No, it was just...scary. I've never flown before." Reggie said, sitting next to her. He noticed her face and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey! You did fine. I'm just..being a baby."

Sabrina scooted close to him and smiled softly after being reassured. She finally looked at the view from the top of that hill, feeling her heart skip a beat. Sure, she flew at night and could see the whole world from above, but it was usually at night. It was rare for her to see across the city. The sun was setting on them as they looked, lights scattering on. 

"This is a beautiful spot, Reggie." Sabrina said, looking over at him, wrapping her arm around his middle.

"I'm the best that way." Reggie said with a shrug, making Sabrina shake her head. "Do you think I earned that kiss yet?"

"Hmm..." Sabrina said playfully, tilting her head slightly before nodding. 

Reggie smiled brightly and gently put his hand on her cheek before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Her eyes went a little wide before she kissed him back, big grins on both of their faces. Sabrina moved her arms to wrap around his neck and it was long before the two pulled away, her putting her forehead to his.

"That good, huh?" Reggie teased, laughing softly.

"You little shit!" Sabrina teased, moving to gently push him, barely moving him, before snuggling up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources for the dress and stuff
> 
> Sabrina's dress: https://all-womens-dresses.com/wp-content/uploads/parser/little-black-homecoming-dresses-1.jpg
> 
> Reggie's outfit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/56/47/d5/5647d5ec549cad7119e14d003d7acfc1.jpg
> 
> Sabrina's boots: https://www.maykool.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/300x450/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/h/e/heels-black-faux-suede-cutout-strappy-gladiator-platform-heels-010918_3.jpg
> 
> Sabrina's neckace: http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/xrtb76-i.jpg

Sabrina waited anxiously outside the doors of Riverdale high. It had been a few weeks since her first date with Reggie and everything went way better than expected. He was pretty cool with the whole witch thing, obviously, and he was very okay with being able to play tricks on others as the two saw fit. She felt the anxious feeling that she felt that first night with him disappear more and more as the two talked. That was until he invited her to his homecoming dance at Riverdale.

"Are you sure?" Sabrina recalled asking while she looked for the familiar face of the almost man she had been talking to and petty much dating. "We are suppose to be rivals...sort of."

"All the things we've done and you're scared of a little dance?" Reggie tsked in her head, shaking his head playfully. "Brina, I'm so disappointed."

Sabrina remembered rolling her eyes, making her shake her head at the memory before she looked down to adjust the small black dress that she was wearing for the occasion. It was more frilly on the bottom, it resembling spider webs thanks to the material and the top part that covered her shoulders were more lacy. She leaned over slightly to adjust her boots, something she had to hide from her aunts because it was not something they approved of. It was pretty much flowered straps with a bow in the front with a huge heel for the bottom. She didn't mind wearing it, but she couldn't in front of her aunts. Her signature necklace was still on, but for the occasion, she wasn't wearing her head band. 

She finally saw Reggie walking up in a black pant suit with black shirt and vest with a tie that matched the gemstone on her necklace and had a corsage in a plastic container in his hand. 

The two walked up to each other and before Sabrina could open her mouth, he said "I know corsages are for prom, but you should wear flowers with your outfit since it only adds to your beauty."

Sabrina smile and blushed slightly as he took the corsage out. She noticed it was one that goes around her wrist so he softly put it on her wrist. "Thank you," she said softly before taking his hand into hers and moving to give him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a kiss mark there. "I actually was going to say that I like you tie."

His cheeks went pink for a moment, not expecting that as her response, before going back to regular demeanor. "Thank you, thank you." Reggie's eyes were looking over every inch of Sabrina, getting wide when he saw her boots. "Oo I love the boots. Maybe now you'll be able to match my stride." he teased, moving his arm to wrap it around her waist. "Want to head in?"

"Sure." Sabrina said with a grin, following him close by since she really was only a guest.

As the two walked in, the music blared into their ears, and Sabrina could feel the entire room's eyes on them. She gave the room the best grin she could muster as they walked in, keeping her eyes on Reggie and his attitude. He was high-fiving and mingling with football players he saw, introducing her as "his girl from Greendale". She wasn't expecting a label at all, much less that one, so her face went red slightly the first time.

After a few minutes of mingling with her pretty much sitting in silence, Sabrina bit her lip before asking "Reggie, want me to go grab you some punch?" 

"Yeah, sure." Reggie said absentmindedly as he got back into the conversation. She let out a small huff before heading over to the punch bowl and pouring them both cups. The drinks reeked of alcohol and it made her stomach lurch. She looked around before zapping hers free of the alcohol and took a sip of it. Little did Sabrina know a certain red head had seen her and they were immediately whispering around.

She looked over at Reggie while she took her sip, hoping that he would at least look over to her and see her getting a little irritated. Sabrina looked over his drink and pointed while chanting softly "Make this drink help Reggie be a better date/Since on thin ice he starts to skate/After this dance he can chat with pals/But as of right now eyes should be on his gal" letting the small dust change his drink. 

Sabrina grabbed his cup and walked over with both of them, sitting next to him at the table and putting his drink next to him. She absentmindedly drank her drink, keeping an eye on him to see when he would lift his. 

It wasn't long before she saw Reggie drinking from his punch and she could see the magic change his expression in his face. He looked over at Sabrina and gently took her hand. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Sabrina. Would you like to dance?" he asked with a sweet grin.

"Yes, please" Sabrina said before the two got up and headed out on to the floor. He kept his hands on her while they danced that evening, only stopping their dancing when the music stopped to announce homecoming king and queen. 

She anxiously looked over at him when the dance came to a close, seeing if the magic wore off. He shook his head slightly and looked over at her, his face turning into one of slight anger. "You could have said you wanted to dance. You didn't have to put magic." Reggie said after a few moments of silence, his hand tightening around hers, making her wince slightly. "I-I'm sorry," Sabrina said, biting her lip. "Could you let go of my hand?" Reggie sighed softly and removed his hand from hers. "Sorry." he mumbled softly. "Do you want me to leave?" Sabrina asked, clutching her purse slightly to her. "Not yet." Reggie said with a slight smirk. "You told me you always see Greendale at night on your broomstick so now let's go see Riverdale." Sabrina sighed softly as she took the broomstick off her keychain, not really trusting the look Reggie had in his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina tossed her bag to the side when she entered her room before laying face down into her bed. It had been an off day. Not even magic could help her pass tests, she had heard no word from Reggie, and everyone she passed by at school, she heard whispers up and down the hallway. 

She hadn't laid there a moment before she felt Salem get on her back and started kneading her back with his paws. Sabrina moved her head slightly to the side to answer him back after he asked "Rough day?"

Sabrina nodded. "Mortals are so weird. Reggie isn't speaking to me and everyone at school is looking at me like I have food stuck in my teeth." she said, before pulling her head up more to grab her phone and turned on the camera part to check.

Her phone vibrated as she looked at herself in the camera to check her teeth, making her raise her brow to answer.

"Is it Reggie?" Salem asked as he moved to lay beside her.

"No...it's Jughead." Sabrina said as she went to her messages.

"Has he talked to you since-" Salem asked.

"No, he hasn't. This is the first time." Sabrina interrupted before putting her phone down and putting her fingers to her temple. "He's asking if I know what's up with people over in Riverdale?"

"That's rather vague. Why won't he-" Salem started before Sabrina stopped him.

"Reggie's telling everyone over some app and in person that I'm a witch. It's how people in Greendale knows too." Sabrina said in a worried tone. She quickly got up and start pacing her room. "Okay okay okay. What am I going to do? Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda will freak if they find out I told a mortal our secret."

Salem watched her pacing before finally answering "Sabrina, you know there are memory erasing spells for a reason, right?"

Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks. She knew about memory erasing spells, but much like other powerful spells, there always comes a negative result. She let out a shaky breath as she kept pacing. 

"I couldn't do that. I've never done that without Aunt Hilda or Zelda unsupervised." Sabrina said before sitting down near her desk and putting her elbows on her knees with her hands under her chin.

"You won't be unsupervised. I'll be watching you. I wouldn't let you do a memory vanishing spell without an adult...well mostly adult." Salem said, climbing up on the foot board of Sabrina's bed. "It's either that or risking you and your aunts' secret even further."

Sabrina sighed and anxiously looked at the floor, trying to figure out in her mind if there was any other option at all. After realizing that was the only option, she nodded and let out a shaky sigh before standing up.

"Go grab your cauldron and shut the door. You're also going to grab your magic book and any physical memories of Reggie. Pictures, key chains, whatever you've got." Salem said as Sabrina was already gathering what she said. She put the book on a book stand and opened up to memory loss spells. She grabbed the ingredients that she could find in her room before sneaking around downstairs grabbing things quietly so her aunts wouldn't hear. 

After setting up everything, she looked at the pictures that she had taken at the prom of her and Reggie before he saw his friends. She was biting her lip to prevent tears from falling on the pictures. Sabrina looked up at Salem and nodded. "We better get started." she said as she put the pictures down and followed the set up for the spell.

Within moments, the cauldron was ready and Sabrina felt her heartbeat in her ears. With a deep sigh and holding the pictures of her and Reggie, she said out loud "Let this spell wipe not only Reggie Mantle's mind of me but any secret that he spilled of mine/Let us all forget what I said as if I could go back in time/" She dropped the picture into the cauldron and immediately the mixture in the cauldron was gone and her head began to hurt.

Sabrina laid down on her bed, gripping the sides of her head, tears streaming down the sides of her face. "What's happening, Salem? Why does this hurt?" she asked, feeling Salem on her said.

"You're getting the memories from his view too. It's a side effect of a memory erasing spell." Salem said, trying his best to not be in her way.

The memories flooded her brain of their first date, him nervously picking an outfit with his dog, at prom of him trying to look perfect, the texts, everything. Her eyes kept flowing with tears and her head pounding. When will this end? When will the torture end?

Time passed and Sabrina didn't remember falling asleep. She awoke and saw that it was morning the next day. She quickly got dressed to go to school and noticed that no one was speaking about her or glaring. She was finally invisible again. She even checked her phone and all the texts had vanished from her and Reggie.

When the time came again for another game of Riverdale vs Greendale, she could see winking and trying to get her attention, shouting "Hey blondie!" and clearly not remembering her name. Sabrina took all her strength to not cry at the sight. Her heart almost felt like trying again, but she knew better. Memories flooded from both sides when she saw him and all she could do was turn away to face the crowd again.


End file.
